cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolf Cookie/LINE
Werewolf Cookie is an S-Grade Cookie that was released together with Furball Pup. This cookie will transform into an invincible werewolf form at given intervals. Skill He turns into a wolf for a set period of time and he transforms more frequently when his Energy is low. Gets extra points for destroying obstacles. Please be careful because he can fall into holes when if he is turned into a wolf. With upgrades, his transformation is more frequent and gets extra points for destroying obstacles. Description When the cookie was being baked, there was a wolf hair mixed in the ingredients. And whenever he feels scared or threatened, his wolf instinct kicks in and he transforms into a feral beast. One day, one of his friends was in danger, and he saved him after transforming and revealing his true self to the villagers of the town he lived in. He was cast away out of fear and has been living alone since then. Do his eyes hold any traces of his former self? No one knows. Strategy When his Energy is high, he will take a longer time to transform. However, the spawning time before the cookie transforms again will gradually became faster proportionally to the remaining Energy left. It is not unusual for Werewolf Cookie to transform within seconds when he is almost out of Energy. He will continue running in his werewolf form even if he is out of Energy, as he is unable to die in this form, but will immediately faint after changing back. This may be enough for you to nab an Energy Potion. The cookie also runs faster while transforming. This in turn helps him to run further and destroy more obstacles in the way. The speed seems to still remain the same regardless of Energy level. In addition, his energy drains 25% slower in the werewolf form. Statistics Loading Messages *Don't make me angry... *Get away.. or you'll get hurt... *I don't want to cause you pain... *Have you ever been terrified of yourself? *It's too much! Leave me be! *I cannot say I'm not too lonely... *If you get in my way, I'll have to... *The monster inside of me may hurt you... *Sometimes my scars ache... *I don't know which side of me is real.. Updates Trivia * Maxing out this Cookie will give you Werewolf Cookie's Precious Necklace as a reward. *Cookies don't die when they are in the air, even if their energy is at zero. Additionally, Werewolf Cookie doesn't die when he's in his Werewolf form even if his Energy is zero. When Werewolf Cookie was released in the Kakao version, players used treasures that increases Jump count such as Ninja Cookie's Tree Leaf or Caramel Chocolate Energy Bar and kept Werewolf Cookie up in the air long enough for him to transform into Werewolf form before landing. When he is almost out of Werewolf form, they would have him jump into the air long enough for him to transform again. Using this technique players will essentially have an "infinite" run with Werewolf Cookie. You can see an example here. It has since been fixed by limiting the jump count for Werewolf Cookie. **However, this seems to have been broken again with the release of Shiny Double Spring Jelly Shoes in the Kakao version, as Werewolf Cookie can now survive for longer periods of time (or even forever!) if you jump correctly. *There was no relay icon for Werewolf Cookie anywhere at one time. This was likely a bug or an oversight. However, this has since been fixed. *During Halloween, he dressed up as Dr Jekyll (Cookie form) and Mr Hyde (Werewolf form). *He's the third cookie that transforms in the Cookie Shop. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding Werewolf Transformation (Start) Werewolf Transformation (Jumping) Werewolf Transformation (Sliding) Werewolf Transformation (When destroying obstacle) Werewolf Transformation (End)